


I Feel Great

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Peter and Harley [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Mpreg, Spiderbaby, Spiderling, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, parkner, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: okay, a lot of you wanted the Tony and Harley intervention, but when I asked no one replied to how you guys wanted it to go down. So I'm giving you a non-intervention, five months later. Peter would currently be 7 months.





	I Feel Great

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, plus it became more fluffy than funny

Peter regained his strength back in the span of two months, but by that time he was too big to continue with his daily activities. So Peter enrolled into Midtowns online program, but finished the school year in a week simply because he was bored. Harley continued Peter's patrols, always sneaking into Peter's window afterwards.

Harley liked sleeping in the same bed as Peter. He secretly loved how Peter would "use" all of the blanket, He loved being curved around Peter's stomach, feeling the feather light movement of there kids. But their was one problem.

"Are you finally going to let me stay with Peter?"

A sigh.

Tony was being difficult. See there's a reason why Harley has to sneak into Peter's room after patrol every night. Tony was dead set on not leaving Harley and Peter alone in his bedroom.

Peter argued that it was "stupid." because there wasn't much that they could do anymore. Between Peter always sleeping, or doing other time-filling activities, and Harley getting in late from Patrolling. There really wasn't anything left to do.

"That's a never. You are welcome to come see the kids on Saturday's at 1. A Time that I know Peter would be occupied by."

Harley had to hand it the older man. He had jokes. Loads of them. When Harley walked into the room the day Tony had found out Peter was pregnant, he did everything in his power to keep him away from Peter for a whole two weeks.

But Peter had facetimed Harley at 4 in the morning in tears, because Peter thought that he had lost interest and didn't want anything to do with their kids. Harley was furious that night. Not at Peter, but at Tony for not telling him about the kids at all.

"C'mon old man, you can't be grumpy forever. Me and Pete are together. There's nothing you can do about that."

Tony grabbed a washer, ready to chuck it at Harley's head when Peter came (quite literally) waddling in. Instantly both men softened.

Peter slowly sat on the couch, readying himself for any lecture about being in the lab.

"How was the appointment?"

Peter rubbed his swollen belly, as he scrolled through his phone.

"There's a major trait of yours that shows in two of our babies genes. One of our little girls, and our boy are introverts."

Peter smiled brightly at Harley who returned it. Harley didn't quite know what that meant but he'd take that knowledge with him.

"Yup, all that kicking comes from one spider-baby. She seems to like it in there. I think the other two are asking for a new apartment with bigger space."

Tony and Harley laughed at that. They could tell by looking at Peter's stomach that the babies didn't exactly have free range.

"Speaking of a bigger space, I have something to show you after this. I also have a question?"

Peter looked up from his phone at a nervous looking Harley. Tony eyed him suspiciously.

"Ask away, I'm nothing but stomach and ears!"

Harley put down the metal he held in his hand, and pulled out a card. It resembled a hotel room key, but Peter didn't ask any questions.

"Would you like to move in with me"

Oh

_ Fuck No_.

If Tony didn't want to put a dollar in Morgan's no swear jar, he didn't show it. Because at that moment Peter couldn't tell if Tony's dad was Howard Stark or sailor.

"Nope. Nodda. I 100% do not agree with this and I do not give you my ble-"

Peter looked at Tony who seemed to be have an existential crisis, and then to Harley who seemed nervous despite the fact that he had been sleeping in the same bed as Peter for the past five months.

"Sure, I'd love to.."

Harley beamed as he quickly crossed to peter. He handed him the card (That had stark on it, because he lived in the suite below) and gave Peter a deep kiss.

Oh this was bad.

Tony was to quiet, and that kiss was to deep, and it was definitely to early to move in with someone at this age.

"Yup heart attack. That's what's happening right now, someone contact Thor and tell him to bring the hammer."

Peter grabbed Harley's arm to help himself up, and waddled over the man who was internally freaking out. Tony was going to say something, but Peter only pulled him into his arms.

Of course the hug didn't seem right since Peter's stomach was so big and the two were around the same height. Either way, Tony hugged him back.

"I don't wanna lose my Spiderling...."

Because there was no other way to explain it. Letting him move in with Harley was loosing him for good.

When he first met Peter he had to share him with Aunt May, then with Happy, then the Avengers, and finally he didn't have to share his little science nerd anymore.

But when Tony looked over Peter's shoulder, only to see Harley smiling, not at him in a taunting way, but at Peter in a loving way, he gave up. Because the truth is he couldn't keep Peter forever.

"Well your Spiderling is having Spiderbabies, and is only moving one floor down. I promise to come see you every day."

And Tony only guesses that that is enough to quench his thirst for the boys ranting, and now random food cravings.

**Author's Note:**

> me: this is before endgame  
also me: Thor grab the hammer!


End file.
